


Keep Me Safe

by CarrieStillLovesYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical!Dudley, Mpreg, OOC, Raising Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieStillLovesYou/pseuds/CarrieStillLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sirius decided that Harry's safety was more important than going after Pettigrew?<br/>What if instead of Dumbledore insisting Harry go live with the Dursley's, Sirius insists on a will reading?<br/>What if both Potter's wills proclaim that Harry is to be raised by Sirius and Severus?<br/>What if Regulus decided that he would not become a Death Eater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I got this Plot Bunny in my head and decided to run with it. Let me know what you think.  
> -Carrie

**Chapter One  
Brawl at the Bank**

**-x-X-x-**

It was a cold November evening when the letters were sent. It had been one week since You-Know-Who disappeared. One week after the deaths of James and Lily Potter. One week since the Potter boy became The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Many in the Wizarding World were still celebrating. But for some, it was a bittersweet end. Children had still been orphaned, people—mothers, daughters, sisters, brothers, fathers, sons—had still died, families had still been broken up, people were still afraid to utter the name Voldemort, skin had still been marred by spells, and scars, and darkness, evil still lurked in the corners. The war may have been won, but the effects were still mounting.

And yet, no one seemed to care.

They were still too busy celebrating, not thinking of the sacrifices that had led a fifteen month old to kill a Dark Lord.

**-x-X-x-**

They gathered in a room, an assembly of mismatched peoples. In a corner stood a scowling blonde with a crane neck holding a large beach ball shaped baby in an awful vomit coloured bonnet, next to her was a whale of a man in a suit with a large black moustache. Pacing and biting a lip was a twenty-something with long curly black hair and aristocratic features. On a high backed velveteen couch a tall scarred twenty-something sat holding a squirming toddler with large grey eyes. Next to the man was a teenager who had blue eyes and tied back hair, his eyes kept darting from the pacing man to the toddler, and back again. On the wall opposite the couch another twenty-something stood with a hooked nose and strong jaw, his hair was midnight and fell to his shoulders. Two redheads that were easily in their thirties sat on another high backed couch. An elderly man stroked his beard absently, and a pursed lipped woman with a large vole hat held a pudgy baby with brown hair.

The clock on the wall ticked, and ticked, until it announced it was noon. The door opened and a matronly woman holding a messy haired tyke with green eyes and a peculiar lightning shaped scar walked in followed by a short chubby little being with pointed ears, pointed nose, and white scraggly hair. The couple in the corner gasped in outrage—or was it fear—none of the other members in the room seemed at all perturbed by the presence of the creature.

“I am Potter Account manager Bloodclaw,” said the creature in a gruff voice, “I have with me the Potter’s wills,”

**-x-X-x-**

**The Last Will and Testament of Lily Evans Potter**

I, Lily Evans Potter, of sound mind and body, declare this my last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me.

**Article I.**

I declare that I am married. I nominate my husband, James Charlus Potter, as executer of my last wishes. If he is not able or willing I nominate my childhood friend, Severus Tobias Snape, as the executer of my last wishes.

I have one child, Harrison James Potter born 31st July 1980; I name him as a trustee, granted to him upon his seventeenth birthday, or upon emancipation.

I am the Magical Guardian of my Nephew, Dudley Vernon Dursley born 23rd June 1980; I name him as a trustee, granted to him upon his seventeenth birthday, or upon emancipation.

 I have no other children dead or alive.

**Article II.**

If upon my death, I am the sole surviving parent, I appoint Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black and Severus Tobias Snape to be the guardians of my son Harrison James Potter.

If they are unable or unwilling to act I appoint Remus John “Moony” Lupin and Regulus Arcturus Black instead.

Under _no_ circumstances is Harrison James Potter to be placed with my sister Petunia Evans Dursley.

As for my Nephew, his magical guardianship should pass to Severus Tobias Snape, if he is unable or unwilling, Regulus Arcturus Black should act instead.

**Article III.**

As to my funeral wishes, I wished to be placed in a mixed cemetery next to my husband, James Charlus Potter, so my muggle relations can visit my grave if they so choose.

**Article IV.**

Upon my death I give my potions books, notes, and ingredients as well as the sum of 50,000 galleons to Severus Tobias Snape to so with as he pleases.

I give my son Harrison James Potter my Hogwarts Journals, as well as a trust vault and school vault, each containing 100,000 galleons.

I give my nephew Dudley Vernon Dursley 100,000 galleons for school, to be opened _only_ by Dudley himself and his Magical Guardian.

I give my sister Petunia Evans Dursley the advice to be a better mother than she was a sister and to love her son and any children she might have unconditionally.

**Article VI.**

I declare that the rest of my estate be divided between the following people if they are alive at the time of my death.

Harrison James Potter

James Charlus Potter

Severus Tobias Snape

Regulus Arcturus Black

Dudley Vernon Dursley

Remus John “Moony” Lupin

Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black

Alphard Remus Lupin

Alice Clearwater Longbottom

Neville Francis Longbottom

Molly Prewett Weasley

**-x-X-x-**

**The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter**

I, James Charlus Potter, of sound mind and body, declare this my last Will and Testament. I revoke all other wills and testimonial documents previously made by me.

**Article I.**

I declare that I am married. I nominate my wife, Lily Evans Potter, as executer of my last wishes. If she is not able or willing I nominate my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black, as the executer of my last wishes.

I have one child, Harrison James Potter born 31st July 1980; I name him as my trustee, granted to him upon his seventeenth birthday, or upon emancipation. I have no other children dead or alive.

**Article II.**

If upon my death, I am the sole surviving parent, I appoint Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black and Severus Tobias Snape to be the guardians of my son Harrison James Potter.

If they are unable or unwilling to act I appoint Remus John “Moony” Lupin and Regulus Arcturus Black instead.

Under _no_ circumstances is Harrison James Potter to be placed with my sister-in-law Petunia Evans Dursley.

**Article III.**

As to my funeral wishes, I wished to be placed in a mixed cemetery with my wife, Lily Evans Potter, so my wife’s muggle relations can visit her grave if they so choose.

**Article IV.**

Upon my death I give my prank diaries, invisibility cloak, ¼ of the Marauders vault, my familiar Cairo, the Potter vaults to be opened after his seventeenth birthday or upon emancipation, and a trust vault containing 100,000 galleons to my son Harrison James Potter.

To Remus John “Moony” Lupin I give 75,000 galleons, I also give Moony all the non-potions books in the Potter library (You’ll have to have Harry translate the ones in Parceltounge when he’s older).

To Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black I give him the Potter lordship until Harry comes of age or is emancipated and 75,000 galleons.

To Severus Tobais Snape I offer my sincerest apologies for my behaviour at Hogwarts, I gift to him all the potions books in the Potter family, as well as 75,000 galleons.

**Article VI.**

I declare that the rest of my estate be divided between the following people if they are alive at the time of my death.

Harrison James Potter

Lily Evans Potter

Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black

Remus John “Moony” Lupin

Alphard Remus Lupin

Peter Malcom “Wormtail” Pettigrew

Severus Tobias Snape

Regulus Arcturus Black

Francis Morgan Longbottom

Neville Francis Longbottom

Arthur Septimus Weasley

**-x-X-x-**

“How dare she insinuate my Dudders is a Freak like she was!” the blonde screeched and held onto the beach ball tighter. The whale-man wrapped his arm around his wife and glared at the other occupants of the room.

The man who had been pacing looked at the couple in horror, and he wasn’t the only one.

“I guess somethings never change do they Tuney?” Drawled a voice.

“You!” The blonde screamed even louder, one pale bony finger stretching out accusingly at the hooked nosed youth. The beach ball in her arm began to cry. “You! You’re the Freak that took Lily away! You’re the reason she’s dead now!” her eyes were vicious and unrelenting; “I knew you were trouble! You’re no better than your wife-beating murderer of a father!”

 

The words obviously hurt the man, but he didn’t step down.

 

“Maybe, but at least she trusted me!” The man snarled. The baby cried louder, and the other babies soon chorused in.

“You bastard!”

The babies began to cry even louder and the lights began to flicker.

“Enough!” the redhead woman shouted over the chaos with practiced ease.

The room silenced.

“Now, you’re both adults and you’re acting like children!” Her voice commanded no arguments. She turned to the long necked woman, “First off, you, your sister just died! You’re acting like a right cunt, and I have half a mind to smack you!” The blonde looked not a bit remorseful as the redhead continued, “If you haven’t noticed we’re at a will reading!” the redhead turned to the raven haired man, “Don’t let her get to you!” she glared at both parties as she sat back down.

The creature cleared his throat and announced with a scowl, “When dividing up Mr. and Mrs. Potter’s personal vaults as directed it amounts to 400,000 Galleons, 158,383 Sickles, and 12,100,000 Knuts to one Harrison James Potter (not including the Potter Vaults), 175,000 Galleons, 158,383 Sickles, and 12,100,000 Knuts each to Severus Tobias Snape, Remus John Lupin, and Sirius Orion Black, 125,000 Galleons, 75,050 Sickles, and 1,100,000 Knuts to Dudley Vernon Dursley, 100,000 Galleons 158,383 Sickles, and 12,100,000 Knuts each to Regulus Arcturus Black and Neville Francis Longbottom, 75,000 Galleons, 83,333 Sickles, and 11,000,000 Knuts each to Arthur Septimius Weasley and Francis Morgan Longbottom, and lastly 25,000 Galleons, 75,050 Sickles, and 1,100,000 Knuts each to Alice Clearwater Longbottom and Molly Prewett Weasley.”

“What about Harry?” The curly haired man asked, before looking at the distorted tot in the blondes arms, “and Dudley for that matter?”

“Harrison Potter goes into the custody of his Godfather Sirius Black and his mother’s friend Severus Snape,” The creature spoke sparing a glance at the green eyed baby in the matron’s arms, “Magical custody of Dudley Dursley goes to Severus Snape,”

“What in heaven’s name is a Magical Guardian?” the whale man shrieked.

 The creature glared at the man before answering his question, “A Magical Guardian is a magical being appointed to being a muggleborn witch or wizard’s voice inside the Magical World,”

“My. Son. Is. Not. A. Freak!” The moustached man growled. The Beach Ball emitted a high shriek, obviously scared at his father’s tone. The light bulb near the child broke and shattered all over his mother and father, a few shards bounced off of the air an inch from the child’s face. He and his wife gasped and held their son as far from themselves as possible.

“I’d shut up if I were you Dursley,” The hooked nosed man said, onyx eyes flaring, “I don’t think he likes that word,”

Dursley glared at his son, the son he had been dotting on just that morning.

“You Freaks can have him,” He spat, “Go on Petunia,” His wife’s eyes were large and her arms were shaking as she pushed her son into the hooked nosed man’s arms. Her husband dragged her away and out of the bank.

The hooked nosed man looked at the large blue eyed toddler in his arms.

What in Salazar’s name had just happened?

**-x-X-x-**


End file.
